Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x - 5 = 3x + 5$
Answer: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(9x - 5) - 3x = (3x + 5) - 3x$ $6x - 5 = 5$ Add $5$ to both sides: $(6x - 5) + 5 = 5 + 5$ $6x = 10$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\frac{6x}{6} = \frac{10}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{3}$